The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium, that define any area in an image.
When a user defines an area in a map displayed on a display device, vertices to prescribe the area are serially designated by moving a cursor using a mouse or the like, and finally, the area can be defined by sequentially connecting the designated vertices, for example.
For example, JP H6-28439A discloses an element selection method using polygon field designation in which a field is designated by a mouse drag operation, a polygon is drawn, and elements included in the field is selected and output.